She's Gone
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Even if Pink is gone White, Blue And Yellow can still remember the wonderful memories they had with her.
1. Starlight

"She's gone." Was the last thing Pink Steven said and that White Diamond kept thinking of.

Even when she got back to homeworld she still couldn't get her mind off it her Starlight was gone and even when they made it, it still felt like both Yellow and Blue Diamond were still mad at her.

She just stood in her ship all day thinking and thinking and thinking.

White Diamond thought of herself as a fool for thinking Steven was Pink Diamond all along.

But there was nothing she could do about it she couldn't get Her Starlight back nor could she get her weird Rose Quartz back.

Finally Blue and Yellow Diamond walked in her ship.

"White, How long have you been in here?" Yellow asked.

White Diamond didn't answer.

"Is this about Pink?" Blue asked

White Diamond nodded In response to Blue's question.

"White, I know you miss her but we have a planet to run." Said Yellow.

"I suppose we can take a break though." Blue smiled.

"Pink isn't entirely gone. We can still remember her." Blue told White

"How about we just share memories of her?" Blue suggested.

"Fine." Spoke White finally.

"Who would like to go first?" Blue asked.

"I guess I will." Said Yellow

"So it all started at one of her balls..."


	2. Memory 1: The Juggler at the Ball

It was a nice day on homeworld Pink Diamond was throwing one of her famous balls.

Lots of gems were there Rose Quartz, Jade, Sapphire you name it. They were all celebrating by dancing with one another while, of course, the diamonds who couldn't dance were just greeting people which personally Pink thought was boring.

It was White's suggestion to have the diamonds just sit and greet gems but if Pink could've changed it she would've made it so Diamonds could dance or be entertainment but that's when Pink Diamond suddenly got an idea.

She excused herself from the party and rushed to Yellow Diamond's chamber and grabbed three bubbles and quickly rushed back. When the other Diamonds saw her they were surprised at this allowed with some of the gems.

"Pink put that down right now before you drop them!" Shouted Yellow Diamond from her chair.

"Starlight, listen to Yellow." Spoke White Diamond looking down on her.

Blue was frozen with fear of what might happen.

Some Rose Quartz even tried to take it away from her but Pink successfully dodged.

As soon as she was in front of the 3 diamonds she started juggling the bubbles.

Yellow tried to snatch it away but Pink didn't let her she just kept juggling without dropping one.

Finally, she stopped juggling them and calmly dropped them in front of Yellow who quickly grabbed her by the arm, hard.

"That's it! You're going to the prison tower!" Yellow whispered to Pink.

"Now now Yellow. I suppose we can make an exception for this one. I quite like that little act." White smiled for one of the first times in forever.

Yellow dropped Pink and looked at White her jaw was wide.

"b-But White!" Yellow stuttered.

White just glared at Yellow making her be quiet.

Later on, Pink kept juggling the bubbles for both the Diamonds and the other gems to enjoy even Yellow Diamond cracked a smiled but quickly hid it.

White was happy too. She was happy to see her Starlight happy and that's all that seemed to matter to White.

"That was one of my favorites." Laughed Yellow now done sharing the memory.

"I enjoy that one too." Smirked Blue

"That was...enjoyable." Said White Diamond still sounding a little upset.

"How about I share a memory now?" Blue suggested.

"Go ahead, Blue." Said Yellow

"This is the time we all started playing that game Pink made up it was loads of fun! Here's how it when..."


	3. Memory 2: The Song Game

The four diamonds were in Blue Diamond's chamber.

Pink was playing around while the other diamonds were using their tech pads to work.

"Blue, I'm bored!" Complained Pink.

"Now now, Pink We can't play we have to work." Blue Diamond explained.

Pink was angry about this she wanted the three diamonds to play with her and not do work which they were always doing by the way.

She ran to the bottom of the stairs and had started singing a song that was almost always played at her balls.

Blue and the other diamonds quickly noticed.

"Is that one of the songs played at your ball?" Blue asked.

Pink nodded in response. She smiled at them.

Pink started singing other songs and Blue kept guessing them. Soon enough White joined in then eventually Yellow.

They played a wonderful game with each other for almost forever.

Pink was happy that they weren't working anymore.

They were all playing together

Like a big family.

"I liked that time the game was fun," Yellow spoke.

"The game was pretty fun." White smiled.

"How about you tell us a time?" Blue asked White

"This is the time I was pretty much watching after Pink in her chamber and here's how it when." White told them.


	4. Memory 3: A Beautiful Drawing

White was watching after Pink in Pink's chamber. The other two diamonds were busy with other duties.

"White, I'm bored! Can we go to kindergarten?" Pink complained.

"Now Starlight, we can't the other diamonds want you to strictly stay here." White Diamond replied.

Pink had frowned in response to this. She was both bored and said she didn't want to stay in her chamber.

But then she suddenly got one of her amazing ideas again.

She summoned her tech pad and started drawing something on.

White wondered what she was drawing but Pink refused to let her see.

"It's not done yet!" Pink kept telling White.

Finally, Pink was done and she showed White the picture she made of White, Yellow, Blue, And her.

White smile but quickly hid it from Pink.

"It's perfect," White told her.

Later when Blue and Yellow came back Pink showed them it.

"It's beautiful, Pink!" Blue told her.

"It's nice." Yellow smiled.

The diamonds were proud of her and Pink was happy.

"That was a beautiful and amazing memory, White!" Blue exclaimed happily.

"Truly amazing." Yellow chimed in.

"Thanks, But I still miss Pink." White frowned.

"Let's share more memories of her." Blue smiled.

"Maybe later, Blue we still have a planet to after," Yellow said as they waved to White and left her ship.

"Pink..or Steven if you're out there, please just be okay if you're okay my Starlight is okay." Thought White Diamond.


	5. IMPORTANT

Hello everyone! It's me, FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction. I'm the person who made this story.

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not uploading more chapters to this fanfiction.

I have tons of other fanfiction to upload then its get mixed up with new ideas for fanfictions which can be frustrating.

Anyway, I'll try my best to upload this. I put the schedule of when I'll update this fanfiction on my profile. Feel free to check it put when you have the time.

That's it, for now, I hope you all have a nice day, evening or night. Feel free to review this I like reading reviews and so far this fan fiction has lots of nice reviews so thank you so much for reading!


	6. Earth

"I feel bad for White...I know we talked about Pink and tried to cheer her up and all but she didn't look very happy." Blue said to Yellow.

"Blue, Relax. We said we would be back later." Yellow sighed in annoyance to Blue.

"But Yellow! We could've just done our work in her ship while she sharing memories." Blue mentioned.

"That's ridiculous. Then we get nothing done." Yellow told Blue this time in an angry voice.

"Yes, we would!" Blue snapped. Yellow looked at the diamond with a surprised look.

"White is family! Even when she was mean to us and controlled us she's still family and even if Pink isn't with us she's still family too! Steven is our family too!" Blue yelled.

"Family comes first!" Blue said.

"Family doesn't always come first Yellow. This isn't a "fairytale" not all good things happen." Yellow said.

"If we only cared about others around us we would get nothing done. If we're fools we would get nothing done. How do you think Pink got shattered?" Yellow yelled back.

Blue looked at her in shock.

Blue had rushed off to her ship in anger without even saying another word to Yellow she was angry she would just bring up Pink's death in that type of way.

Yellow wanted to go after her but didn't. She thought after what just happened it was best if she left Blue alone for a while.

Yellow turned to go to her ship when she suddenly looked back at White's Ship which was suddenly blasting off.

"Where is she going?!?!?" Thought Yellow.

The ship had blasted off and Yellow rushed to her ship to follow. Where was she going?

Chasing after the Ship Yellow saw her going to earth. Was she going to Steven?

The two ships arrived on earth surrounded by the crystal gems.

"Why are they here? Don't they have duties on Homeworld?" Peridot asked Steven.

"I thought they did. Let me go talk to them." Steven said as he walked over to White's ship and in there he saw White looking down.

"Pink- I mean Steven..." White began

"I'm sorry for intruding but do you think Me and the others could stay awhile on earth? We kinda miss you and your friends." White admitted.

"Sure! We were just about to watch Sadie's concert! You can join." Steven smiled.

White smiled at this. She was very happy that she and the other diamonds could finally be with Pink and Steven.

Soon, Blue ship had arrived and She and Yellow had made up about earlier thanks to Steven suggesting that they talk to each other.

Finally, the concert began and the 4 diamonds sat next to each other to enjoy it.

They were happy to be reunited with each other. Even if it was just for a little.

 **Note: This isn't the end chapter. There will be at least 2 more chapters.**


	7. Family

After the concert, the diamonds decided to stay for dinner(even though they don't need to eat)

Everyone was bonding with each other even some of the beach city residents like Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny was there. Lars was there too with the off colors and of course, the crystal gems and Greg and Connie were also there.

The off colors even got used to the diamonds and made good friends with them.

It was like they were all one big family at a family reunion. Anyone was bonding with each other and everyone was happy.

White Diamond for the first time in forever had actually been nice to gems lower them her.

Eventually, after dinner, It was time for the diamonds to leave.

"Thank you, Steven." Begined White Diamond.

"Thank you for giving us q chance to see you and Pink again." White Diamond smiled before getting in her ship home.

"Thanks Steven." Said Blue and Yellow before getting in their ships.

Finally the ships blasted off to homeworld. Leaving the gems and humans on the beach.

"Well what now?" Peridot asked as they all now sat their awkwardly.

"Lets just enjoy the sunset." Steven answered the gem as they all sat down on the beach watching the sunset turning a beautiful night sky where you could see the stars.

 **Meanwhile in Homeworld...**

"Starlight, " White Diamond began.

"I know you can't hear this but, I just want you to know that I'm thanking you for having Steven so we always have a reminder of him. While we can't take care of him exactly because of our duties on homeworld your Pearl and the other gems are taking good care of her. Thank you, Pink and I want you to know we will always remember you." White said.

"Goodbye, my Starlight."


	8. Epilogue

Homeworld was (mostly) back to normal.

White Diamond would never forget how her wonderful starlight was shattered but she managed to control herself about it.

Sometimes she and the other diamonds would even talk about more memories they shared with her.

White Diamond knew that Pink Diamond was never gone.

She was always in her heart and right in front of her.

She always remembered how Pink and the others loved her even after the mistakes she made.

And she loved them back. They were family.

White Diamond even wrote a letter to Pink(Thanks to Steven's help)even if she couldn't read it, it still made her feel better.

And the letter said.

" _Dear, Starlight. I know you won't be able to read this but I just want you to know that I and the others love you. We always did. We're sorry for the mistakes we made and I'm sorry for the big mistake I made. I'm sorry for the mistake I made you Blue and Yellow. I'm sorry for the mistake I did to your friends. I'm sorry for the mistake I did to your son. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize my flaws. I really do hope you forgive me and the others but I just want you to know we will never forget you. You made us laugh and sometimes you even made us cry. We love you Pink. I hope you remember that."_

 _From,_

White Diamond crossed out From.

 _Love,_

 _White Diamond._

 _ **The End**_

 **Well, that's the end of 'She's Gone." Thank you for reading this and stay tuned for more stories.**


End file.
